


Cardiac Surgeons Don't Get Second Tries

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Cunnilingus, Detective Christophe Giacometti, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Chemist Phichit Chulanont, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Scents & Smells, Serial Killer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: A series of murders occur throughout New York, targeting young, male omegas.Yuuri reveals just a little bit more about himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 56
Kudos: 374





	Cardiac Surgeons Don't Get Second Tries

**Author's Note:**

> This part was requested by a lovely supporter, GhoulScout! Thank you so much for your support, it means so much to me, and I appreciate you endlessly 💖💖💖  
> Special shoutout to GenuineFirefly, who requested that I incorporate more ABO elemets, like the use of scents and smells, into their cases!

“What have we got?” Asked Yuuri as he arrived at the house, cordoned off by yellow crime scene tape. It was another dark day in New York City, rain pattering to the ground as Yuuri scowled at the disgusting weather. He wished it just chucked it down, to be honest, rather than this annoying spittle kind of rain. Yuuri had to dismiss his bitter feelings towards the weather in favour of seeing the body. 

“A male omega, Charles Fraser, twenty five years old, was found by his mate this morning when he came home from the night shift at work. Can already tell you-- alibi checks out, he was definitely at work.” Victor said as Yuuri sighed and knelt down to the body. 

Yuuri noticed an etching on his skin, just a singular straight line. It was a shallow laceration, nothing that would have killed him. The stab wound to his chest, however, most definitely would have. Yuuri stood back up. 

“There’s a stab wound to the chest. Bag all the kitchen knives as evidence and get them to the lab. There’s a laceration on his torso too, one that looks like a Swiss army knife. Camera.” Yuuri held out his hand and Phichit passed him the camera. Quickly, Yuuri snapped pictures of all the wounds and lacerations. “Get the body to the morgue, autopsy in two hours.” Yuuri sighed as he stood back up. “Any signs of forced entry?” Victor shook his head. 

“No. Either the front door was already unlocked or Charles knew this person, or he simply just knocked and Charles opened up.” Yuuri sighed, brows creased. 

“Alright, I’m gonna get back to the morgue. Call as soon as you find anything useful.” Victor smiled. 

“I’ll one up that request and come down to the morgue instead.” He grinned. Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Of course you would.” He chuckled. “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

———————————————————————

“This is Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki, accompanied by Forensic Anthropologist Doctor Christopher King and Forensic Chemist Doctor Phichit Chulanont about to start autopsy on Charles Fraser. Time check ten minutes past nine, June twenty second, twenty twenty.” Yuuri’s eyes scanned the body up and down. “There’s a laceration,” he picked up a ruler and held it to the wound, “measures approximately two and a half inches. Width about a millimeter. Seems to have been made with a Swiss army knife or another small blade.” 

“One singular stab wound plunged straight into the chest, seems to have pierced the lung. Approximately two inches long, depth to be determined later.” Yuuri sighed as he looked over the body. “There’s defensive wounds, scratches on his arms and face. Phichit, lift his hands and swab under the fingernails, see if you can find anything.” Yuuri instructed as he handed Phichit a swab. 

“Dislocated shoulder.” Doctor King pointed out as he felt around the shoulder joint. Yuuri raised a brow. 

“Either he’s dislocated it before and it’s come loose, or whoever attacked him is incredibly strong.” Sighed Yuuri, and just at that moment, Victor came down to the morgue. 

“I come bearing evidence.” Victor said as he came down holding a brown paper bag, sealed with bright red tape. Yuuri smiled. 

“Phichit, take that to the lab and see what you can find.” Yuuri said, flashing a sweet smile to Victor before turning back to the body. 

***

Another body turned up four days later. 

“ME Katsuki.” Yuuri sighed, holding up his badge as he ducked under the crime scene tape, Doctor King following closely behind. “What have we got?” He asked, approaching the body, where Victor was standing over it. 

“Christopher Nichols. Omega male, twenty five. Partner came home to find the lock on the door broken and… well…” Victor gestured to the body. 

“Shame it’s not one Doctor Christopher King instead.” Yuuri murmured, slightly amused as he knelt down. 

“Hey-- I’m not that bad, am I?” Doctor King cringed, much to Victor’s delight.

“Stop talking or you’ll be in refrigerator number three.” Yuuri snapped. “There’s two stab wounds to the chest. Clearly, lots of blood loss. There’s also two parallel lacerations on the torso--” Yuuri eyed them suspiciously. “He pulled a measuring gauge from his coat pocket to measure the length of the laceration. “Two and a half inches… one millimetre wide, half a centimeter apart.” Yuuri mumbled as he put the gauge back in his pocket. “Camera.” He held out his hand, and Doctor King passed him the camera. But Yuuri wasn’t snapping pictures-- he was looking through the camera roll.

“What are you looking for?” Doctor King asked, brow creased. 

“This.” Yuuri said after a few seconds, passing the camera to Victor. 

“Isn’t this just a stab wound?” Asked Victor as he eyed the photograph. 

“From Charles Fraser. Look at the next one.” Victor flicked the picture over. 

“I don’t think we’re on the same page…” Victor said sheepishly as Doctor King took the camera. 

“Let me spell it out for you, Detective.” Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. He folded his arms over his chest, leaning his weight on one hip. “Two stab wounds, two parallel lacerations. One stab wound, one laceration, all of the same size.” Yuuri began. “And a male omega in his mid to late twenties. Are you seeing a pattern yet?” Yuuri watched, brow raised as Victor slowly began to put the pieces together. 

“What, you mean--” Yuuri nodded. 

“Don’t quote me on it, but I bet a third body will turn up soon if we don’t work quickly.” Yuuri picked up his briefcase. “Get the body to the morgue, autopsy in two hours.” He called before turning back to Victor. “And hopefully I’ll see  _ you  _ at the morgue soon to bring me evidence.” He said with a flirty wink and Victor literally  _ died  _ as Yuuri stalked away. 

Christophe returned to Victor after searching the house to find him, stood stock still, like a deer in headlights. “You look like you’ve seen some shit.” Christophe snorted in amusement. 

“He winked at me.” Victor gasped. 

“What, Yuuri?” Asked Christophe, to which Victor nodded. “I can’t believe you’re still whipped after dating him for six months.” Christophe chuckled. “Now come on, we have evidence to gather and murders to solve, otherwise  _ your  _ boyfriend will kill us both for not working fast enough. And we don’t want that, do we?” 

***

Back at the morgue, Yuuri had pulled out the body of their first victim, wheeling the table to sit beside their second victim, Christopher Nichols. 

“Look at this,” Yuuri said to Phichit and Doctor King, who hovered over the bodies. He picked up some tweezers to point. “There’s two stab wounds to the chest, both the same length as the one on our first victim.” He observed as he gestured to the wounds in question. “And these two lacerations-- in the exact same place and the same length as the one on Charles Fraser.” Phichit sighed. 

“Well I tested all the kitchen knives from Charles Fraser. None of them match.” He said. “The killer bought his own weapon.”

“Not only that,” Doctor King said, feeling around the bones and joints, “there’s more injuries. This bone here is fractured.” He lifted the left arm, pointing out where the bruise had already formed. “The dislocated shoulder on the first victim. I don’t think that was dislocated before.” He sighed, laying the arm back down. 

“What, you mean… whoever killed them caused those injuries too?” Phichit questioned and Doctor King nodded. 

“I think so. You think it’s a coincidence that they’re both male omegas, or is that… not so much a coincidence?” Doctor King grimaced as Yuuri picked up a magnifying glass. 

“I hope it’s a coincidence but knowing my luck, it probably isn't.” Murmured Yuuri as he put the magnifying glass. “God, are CSI done sweeping yet?” Yuuri huffed impatiently as he frowned, glancing up at the clock. “I’m getting impatient.” 

“I’m sure Victor will be down as soon as they’re done.” Reassured Phichit as Yuuri wheeled the bodies back into the refrigerator with a heavy sigh. 

“I hope so.” 

———————————————————————

I brought you evidence,” Victor said as he came down to the morgue,  _ “and  _ I made them work faster just for you.” He cooed as Yuuri came out to collect the bag with a smile. 

“You’re learning quickly.” He chuckled, taking the bag from Victor’s hands. Yuuri hissed, hand suddenly felt tingly and numb as he took it from Victor, almost dropping it. 

“Woah, are you okay?” Yuuri stiffly nodded. 

“Y-yeah, just umm… just my hands playing up again.” He murmured, brow creased as he flexed his hand to bring back some of the feeling to it. “CSI find anything useful?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Asked Victor as he grasped Yuuri’s hand, thumb gently massaging over the taut muscles as Yuuri let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, promise.” He smiled reassuringly. 

“What happened to your hands, Yuuri?” Asked Victor as he put the evidence bag down in favour of massaging Yuuri’s hands, but it was obvious that Yuuri wasn’t ready to talk about it, if the way he dismissed him was any indication. 

“Did CSI find anything useful?” Victor frowned softly. Hopefully Yuuri would open up in time.

“Not really.” Victor heavily sighed, bringing Yuuri’s hands to his lips to kiss before picking up the evidence bag to hand to him. “There’s the bloody footprint they lifted, a hair, the kitchen knives--”

“The knives are useless.” Yuuri interrupted. “The killer bought his own.” Victor blinked in confusion. “The stab wounds and lacerations are exactly the same size on both victims.” Yuuri said. “They were made by the same knife so, these kitchen knives are useless.” He said. “I’m still trying to determine what knife fits the dimensions I pulled, though. We need to test the clothes of our first victim again, see if anything significant comes up that matches the second set. Looks like it’s gonna be a long while before I can catch a break.” He huffed, already looking tired. Victor sighed pitifully. 

“Don’t work too hard.” He said, leaning in to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “Tomorrow, let’s get dinner, okay?” Offered Victor with a charming smile that Yuuri struggled to say no to.

“We’re working on what I’m ninety percent sure is a serial murder case and you can still think about dinner?” Yuuri frowned almost scoldingly, much to Victor’s amusement. 

“Yes, but we  _ do  _ have lives, and you look like you could use a break.” Victor observed. “So. Dinner tomorrow?” Yuuri contemplated for a moment before giving in. He llet out a soft sigh of relief and nodded. “Pick you up at seven?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. I’ll be back down if I have anything else. Or… if I just need a kiss.” He winked, to which Yuuri snorted, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Get back to work.” 

“Yes, my Yuuri!” Singsonged Victor as he turned around to leave the morgue. 

“Evidence.” Yuuri said, bringing the bag into the lab for Phichit. “You test these, I’m gonna test the victim’s clothes again, see if I can find anything.” 

“Sure. I’ll let you know if I got anything.” 

“Doctor King.” Yuuri said as he stood over the table, clothes laid out in front of him and magnifying glass in one hand.

“Yes?” 

“Analyse the skin cells and the blood under the nails. I want to know if the blood belongs to the victim or not, and whether the strand of hair Victor just bought down is a match to the skin under their nails.” He ordered, picking up a pair of tweezers. “The slides are all in the fridge, as well as the evidence bottles.” 

“Got it. I’ll see what I can pull.” 

***

Yuuri was beginning to get frustrated--

Until something brushed his nose. 

He turned Christopher Nichols’ shirt over, and something rosey, something sweet brushed his nose. Yuuri’s brow crinkled. He leaned closer to see what it was he was smelling. It was a slightly spicy scent, but overpowered by sweetness. It was unusual at best, suspicious at worst. Yuuri cut off a piece of the shirt, dunking it in alcohol to dissolve the fragrance. 

“Phichit.”

“Yes?”

“Come here.” Phichit got off his chair and went over to where Yuuri was standing. “Smell this, let me know what it reminds you of first.” Phichit leaned closer and took a whiff of whatever was dissolved in the solvent. 

“An omega.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Doctor King,” he called. 

“Yeah?” 

“Get over here.” He heard Doctor King sigh from the morgue, probably muttering something along the lines of  _ ‘what did I do now,’  _ as he came over. “What did you say about those other injuries, the ones to the bones and joints?” Yuuri asked. 

“What, that either his shoulder was already dislocated, or whoever attacked him was incredibly strong?” Yuuri nodded, as if you say  _ ‘go on,’ _ . “After seeing the second body with such a fresh fracture, I don’t think the dislocated shoulder we saw in Charles Fraser was an old injury.” Yuuri nodded, handing him the beaker. 

“Smell it. Tell me what you smell and what you think of first.” Doctor King lifted the beaker to his nose. 

“It’s sweet. An omega. Definitely. But there’s a hint of something stronger too, I can’t quite make it out.” Doctor King observed, handing the beaker back to Yuuri. 

“Right. So how does an omega have enough strength to dislocate someone’s shoulder, or fracture their arm? Let alone stab them, too?” Neither Phichit nor Doctor King could answer him. Yuuri passed the beaker to Phichit. “Take this to the gas chromatograph and run it through. Let me know exactly what comes out.” Yuuri said, handing him the small beaker. 

“I’ll do it now.” Phichit took the beaker and left the room. Yuuri, from his lab coat pocket, pulled out his phone to call Victor. 

_ “Hey. You got something?”  _ Asked Victor as he picked up the phone. 

“Kind of…” Sighed Yuuri. “Do me a favour, will you?” 

_ “Of course, anything for you.”  _ Cooed Victor, a little too enthusiastically, much to Yuuri’s sly amusement.

“Good.” Grinned Yuuri. “Go and have a sniff of Christopher Nichols’ alpha.” Victor stuttered. 

_ “Excuse me-- what?”  _ Questioned Victor, a little bit horrified and a little bit confused. 

“You heard me, write down exactly what he smells like.” Victor chuckled nervously on the other end of the line. 

_ “Can I ask… why?”  _

“You’ll see.” Yuuri smiled. “I might have something.” 

_ “Can I just… you know… Steal one of his shirts or something for you?”  _ Asked Victor, to which Yuuri huffed in amusement. 

“I wanted to go and make you do something ridiculous, but yes, you can do that too.” He laughed sweetly as Victor let out a huge sigh of relief. 

_ “God, for a moment there I genuinely thought you were going to make me go and sniff him.”  _ Yuuri snorted at that. 

“Just bring me a shirt or something. Oh, bring one from Charles Fraser’s alpha, too.” Requested Yuuri. 

_ “Got it. I’ll be down when I’ve got them. I love you.” _

“I love you, too.” Yuuri cut the call with a smile and went back to the garments on the table. He turned over Charles Fraser’s shirt too, and again, there was a bit of an unusual smell - something a little bit spicy, but overpowered by sweetness. He cut off a piece of the shirt and soaked it again in a solvent to take to the gas chromatograph.

In the meantime, Yuuri made a start on the bloody footprint. It wasn’t a hard task; within an hour, he was able to determine the brand of shoe and the shoe size. But, there was a problem. The way footprints smear was indicative of the way the killer walked. This killer, however, had much smaller feet than the shoes they were wearing, which made it much more difficult to determine how big their feet  _ actually  _ were. 

———————————————————————

“So? What has your beloved sent us to do now?” Christophe asked as Victor got off the phone. 

“We’re going to obtain clothes from our victim’s alphas.” Victor said, standing up from his office chair and grabbing his car keys. “So come on, let’s go before one Doctor Katsuki bites our heads off.” He grinned, leaving the office, Christophe following suit. 

“Seriously,” Christophe snorted as they got into the elevator, “only you could put up with someone so demanding.” He laughed. “It’s pretty amazing, actually.” 

“Of course!” Cooed Victor. “He’s just perfect.” Victor contently sighed as the lift descended to the car park. “He’s great at what he does, so I understand why he’s always eager to get things done quickly. I promise he’s never that demanding outside of work.” Victor fondly laughed as he unlocked the car door. “Yuuri’s more relaxed when we aren’t working. He always manages to separate life from work. Or at least, he seems to.” Smiled Victor as they got into the car before sighing. 

“He almost dropped the evidence bag today.” Murmured Victor as they strapped in. 

“Hands?” Victor nodded. “Has he said anything more about them?” Victor shrugged, starting the car. 

“Not really. I don’t want to ask too much at once. I figured if he wanted to talk about it he would.” He said, pulling out of the parking lot. “It's obviously something he doesn’t like talking about, sometimes I wonder if he’s ever spoken about it before.” 

“Did you know he used to be a surgeon?” Christophe asked, to which Victor turned his head, surprise spread across his.

“What? No. He never mentioned it. He said something to you?” Questioned Victor. 

“Kind of, I sort of just picked up on it..” Christophe said with a troubled sigh. “He didn’t really say much, it was that time you were in hospital.” Victor prickled at the memory as he continued to drive, and Christophe continued to speak. “He said he’d seen a lot of hearts in his lifetime, he’s cut them open, moved hearts from box to body… stuff like that. But he was always confident in his work.” Victor’s brow creased as he listened intently, holding his breath. “But when he was trying to keep your pulse going, he really thought you were going to die, you know.” Victor bit his lip so hard it almost bled. 

“I didn’t know that.” Victor squeaked. “He never told me.” 

“Don’t be upset about it.” Christophe said. “He probably hates talking about it. It’s probably why he moved halfway across the world.” 

“I’m not upset.” Victor softly sighed. “Sometimes I just want to know what he’s thinking.” Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. At that moment, Victor’s phone rang. He answered the call. “Hey babe, go ahead.” 

_ “The footprint. The shoe is a size ten shoe but… the way the footprint is smudged indicates that whoever was wearing these shoes has smaller feet than the shoes. See, when you wear shoes that are too big, the way your feet move causes the shoe to push forwards. So when you make a print, it smears at the heel and toe. I also managed to pull a shoe brand too, so you can collect the report when you come down.”  _

“Alright, thanks. We’ll get on it as soon as we can. See you in a bit, I love you.” Smiled Victor fondly.

_ “Bye. I love you, too.”  _ With that, Yuuri cut the call.

“You two are cute.” Christophe chuckled. “I’m honestly a little bit jealous.” 

_ “He’s  _ cute, that’s for sure.”

***

They pulled up outside of Charles Fraser’s house first, and as they expected, one grieving alpha opened the door. 

“Yes?”

“Detective Nikiforov and Detective Giacometti. We’re still working on the case but… we were wondering if we can take something of yours. A shirt perhaps?” Victor asked, a pitiful smile on his face. “It’s for evidence. Our lab needs it just to compare.” Stiffly, the alpha nodded. 

“Come in. I’ll bring you one now.” They followed him in and waited patiently. Victor glanced around the house, staring at the place on the floor where the body was five days ago. 

“Tragic, isn’t it?” Christophe sighed, brow creased. “I couldn’t imagine losing my mate like that.” Victor shivered at the thought of losing  _ Yuuri.  _

“Yuuri thinks it might be a serial killer.” Christophe raised a brow. 

“We’ve only had two bodies.” Christophe pointed out. “How did Yuuri deduce that from two bodies?” 

“I don’t know but… he’s never wrong.” Murmured Victor. “Yuuri’s sharp. He sees things a lot of people miss, or he puts things together in ways others don’t think of.” In the corner of his eye, he spotted the young alpha coming back down the stairs with a shirt in his hand. He flashed a grateful smile, holding open a paper evidence bag for him to put it in. “Thank you.” Victor said. “We might not be able to get this back to you, is that okay?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s fine. Take it.” The alpha tiredly smiled. Victor could see the dark circles under his eyes, the puffiness in his cheeks. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he felt. 

“Thank you. And… we’re sorry for your loss. We’re doing the best we can.” Christophe said with a soft sigh.

“I know, thank you.” Victor and Christophe nodded before taking their leave. 

“One down, one to go. What does Yuuri want with these shirts anyway?” Victor shrugged as they got into the car. 

“No idea, but can guarantee it’s important.” 

***

When they made it to Christopher Nichols’ house, tape still surrounded the area and police cars were still parked there. Now, however, there was a woman crying to another police officer. She was much older than Christopher was - his mother, perhaps? 

“Detective Nikiforov, Detective Giacometti.” The officer greeted. “You’re back.” Victor ignored the officer. 

“Detective Nikiforov.” He smiled softly. “I’m very sorry for your loss.” The woman in front of them couldn’t stop crying. “Our lab has requested something belonging to Christopher’s alpha, if that’s possible? A shirt or something similar?” The woman blinked in confusion, tears dribbling down her face. 

“C-Chris doesn’t have an alpha.” She squeaked, much to Victor’s surprise. 

“N-no one?” She shook her head. “Is it possible that perhaps he had one secretly or…?” She shook her head again. 

“Chris told us about everyone in his life. Every time he met someone new or dated someone knew… he always told us.” Victor sighed softly. 

“Well… are there any other alphas who he’s familiar with or who spend a lot of time with him?” She shook her head again. 

“Chris stuck to his circle. He almost never had anyone over, never really enjoyed socialising much.” Victor gave her a sorry smile. 

“Okay. Thank you for your help. We might be back for more questions in the following days, or if anything new turns up. Sorry for your loss.” With that, they returned to the car again. 

“He didn’t have an alpha? At all?” Christophe gave a troubled sigh as he strapped in. “Do you think she’s lying?” Victor shook his head. 

“No. If he had one and she knew about it, I think she would have told us.” 

“Do you think he secretly had one?” Again, Victor shook his head. 

“Alphas leave quite a strong scent - even after spending a few nights at Yuuri’s place, a lot of his things smelt like me. If he had an alpha in secret, they certainly made no stopovers at his house.” Huffed Victor. “And by the sounds of it, he rarely left his home. Yuuri must have a reason for asking specifically for their alpha’s clothes. Let’s just get that back to the morgue.” 

***

Yuuri was incredibly confused when Victor only returned with one shirt. 

“Where’s the other?” Victor shrugged. 

“Christopher Nichols doesn’t have an alpha.” Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Then why does his shirt smell like-- oh.” Yuuri went back into the lab and picked up Charles Fraser’s shirt, bringing it to his nose to smell. The scent, again, was that same soft spice, mixed with a sugary honey. Then, he pulled the shirt from the evidence bag and smelt that too. “They aren’t the same.” Quickly, Yuuri cut off a piece of the shirt and dipped it in a solvent to extract the scent. He went over to the burner and heated the alcohol to capture the gas dissolved in it before sending it through the gas chromatograph. 

“Phichit,” 

“Yes?”

“Pass me the report for the first two samples.” Phichit nodded, handing a paper folder over. Hastily, Yuuri opened it to look at the composition of elements. “They’re the same.” Yuuri murmured, staring at the report. “Remember my serial killer theory…?” Victor nodded. “I might be right.” Yuuri huffed in frustration. “We just have to wait for the sample from the boyfriend.” Yuuri picked up one of the shirts still on the table. “Put on some gloves.” He ordered, gesturing to the box of latex gloves on the side. Victor made haste to snap on a pair of gloves before Yuuri handed him the shirt. “What do you smell?” Victor inhaled, brows creased as he tried to separate the different scents. 

“Other than dried blood? Something… honey? I think it’s honey, it’s disgustingly sweet, at least. But there’s also a hint of… it’s almost… cinnamon-y? Ginger… cloves perhaps?” Yuuri nodded. 

“What did you smell first?” 

“The sweetness.” Yuuri nodded. 

“According to the gas chromatography, the most prominent compound is an ester. According to the mass spec,  phenylacetic  ester. It smells like honey, but it’s not. It’s a fragrance. A very, very overpowering fragrance.” Yuuri explained, just as the mass spectrometer beeped. “Let me get that report.” Yuuri went over to the machine and glanced at the graph before printing the report and bringing it over. “Look at this.” He said, handing Victor the freshly printed report. “You probably don’t understand it but… they’re different. The scent collected from the victim’s shirt is completely different than the one from the boyfriend. This one contains limonene - the scent of oranges. Nothing sweet, no esters or anything similar. See, if it  _ was  _ the boyfriend, which I never even suspected in the first place, we’d see almost the same percentage of limonene in both samples. Not only that, since the samples from both our victims are the same, it means one person killed both, and that one person was not Charles Fraser’s alpha.” Yuri finished with a proud, almost smug smile. 

“I’m very confused. “ Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes, but he continued. 

“Also, that bloody shoe print. It’s a size ten Timberland walking boot.” Yuuri said, handing Victor another report. “I managed to get the model of the shoe, but not much else. It’s a brand new model, only been out for a month or so, thankfully, so it shouldn’t be hard to trace. I’m not sure what you can do with this though, unless we find something else.”

“Well, that makes me feel better.” Victor snorted as he closed the report. “I still hope you’re wrong about this.” He huffed with a pout. 

“Two questions.” Yuuri deadpanned. “One, why would I be wrong? And two, why would you  _ want  _ me to be wrong?” He asked with a petulant pout, brows creased as he frowned. 

“Because you being wrong means I have less work to do.” Victor chuckled, kissing the pout off his face. “Are you absolutely sure it’s a serial killer?” Victor asked, tone serious and laced with concern as he grasped Yuuri’s hands. 

“About ninety percent sure it isn’t a coincidence.” Yuuri let out a long, slow breath as he closed his eyes, forehead falling onto Victor’s chest. 

“Then… promise me you’ll be safe?” Yuuri let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Promise you’ll protect me?” He crooned, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Always, my Yuuri. Still up for dinner tomorrow?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Of course.” 

———————————————————————

A third body turned up the next morning. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Huffed Yuuri as he ducked beneath the crime scene. It was a stormy morning, the tape blowing in the wind, sirens echoing up and down the street. “So? Was I right?” Asked Yuuri as he approached Vicor, who stood over the body. 

“I haven’t touched the body. Wouldn’t know.” Winked Victor as Yuuri rolled his eyes, kneeling down to the body. “But I think so. Another omega male. This time, Lucas Phillips.” Yuuri sighed sadly. “Found by his mate this morning. They were newlyweds, only about two months married.” 

“There’s three stab wounds to the chest and three parallel lacerations. I was right.” Yuuri murmured as he stood back up. “I don’t think I even need to do an autopsy on this body… I hope you have a starting point for this case.” Yuuri grimaced. “I’m gonna phone Phichit, get him to analyse everything again, see if anything from our last two victims might help us here.” Yuuri sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hissed, hand freezing up as he dropped his phone onto the floor. With a frustrated grumble, he leaned to pick it up, but Victor got there first. 

“You can talk to me, you know.” Victor said as he handed Yuuri his phone. “If you want to talk about the whole… hand situation. I’m willing to listen.” Yuuri gratefully smiled, gaze clinging to Victor’s with a smile, but he didn’t say anything to respond. 

“I know.” Yuuri swallowed. “Maybe another time.”

***

Victor came down to the morgue three hours later to find Yuuri stood at the gas chromatograph. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Come here?” Yuuri put down his file and went over. 

“Yes?” Victor didn’t respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him in tightly, sucking in a long, slow breath, Yuuri’s scent filling his nose, ever so comforting. 

“I love you.” He mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri, taken aback by surprise, let out a soft laugh. 

“I know.” He said. “I love you, too. What’s with the sudden sentiment?” He asked, pushing Victor away a little to look up at him. 

“Let me stay with you, please?” Victor asked, eyes begging as Yuuri stared in confusion. 

“Huh?”

“Just… until we solve this. Let me stay with you.” Victor asked again, biting his lip. 

“What, like… watch me while I work? Don’t you have a job to do?” Yuuri queried with a bit of a nervous, confused chuckle, brow twitching as Victor stared at him like a puppy. 

“No, like… after work, let me come home with you and just… make sure you’re safe.” Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle, standing on his toes to kiss his forehead.

“Vitya~” Yuuri crooned sweetly, “I think you’re worrying a little too much.” He laughed fondly. “I’ll be okay, really.” Promised Yuuri. 

“But Yuuri--”

_ “But…  _ if you insist, you can come home with me.” Yuuri smiled sweetly, and Victor released a deep sigh of relief. “You may as well, since you’re picking me up for dinner?” Victor beamed, eyes bright as a grin crossed his face. 

“Perfect!” 

“Now, did you come down here with something work related or did you just come down here to insist you were going to stay the night?” Yuuri asked, brow raised and hip cocked. His arms folded across his chest, foot tapping as Victor gazed at him. 

“Just… just to insist I’m staying with you.” Yuuri snorted, rolling his eyes. However, he couldn’t help the tender smile that crossed his face. “B-but we are working on a profile!” Victor made haste to add.

“Great, now that that’s sorted, why don’t you get back to work? After all, we  _ do  _ have three dead people and a serial murderer on the loose.” Yuuri’s tone was sweet, but Victor knew it was a warning to get back to work. 

“I’ll be back if I hear anything.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Me too, I’ll phone if I can pull anything else from our victims.” Victor planted one last kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. 

“See you after work.” With that, Victor turned around and left. 

“Yuri, look at this.” Yuuri turned around to see Phichit over by the computer, gesturing for him to come over. Curiously, Yuuri went over. “So, it took me a while, but… I was able to separate the sweet smell from the spicy one. Well, kind of.” Phichit pulled up the report on screen. “Look at this.” He said, pointing to the graph. “This first scent, the sweet one, has traces of fruity esters in it. It’s quite strong, quite overpowering. But also, quite artificial. This isn’t natural.” Yuuri’s brow creased as he eyed the graph carefully. “The compounds that came up on the chromatography? They don’t occur naturally. Or at least, not within the human body. Now, this one here,” Phichit said, moving down to the next graph, “this second scent we pulled doesn’t just contain esters that are naturally occuring, it also contains traces of pheromone. Now, statistically, which secondary gender is associated with stronger, more pungent scents?” 

“Alphas.” Yuuri answered. “Around eighty percent of alphas have stronger pheromones. Ones that are more in your face, or less pleasant.” Phichit nodded. 

“So where did this second scent come from?” Phichit questioned. “It wasn’t naturally occuring. Instead, it’s--”

“It’s a scent blocker.” Yuuri filled in. 

“Yep.” 

“The other day, Doctor King said he didn’t think the other injuries, besides the stab wounds, were accidental. In fact, he specifically said they had to be done by someone strong.” Yuuri turned around to leave the lab and return to the morgue, Phichit following suit. “Doctor King.” 

“Yes?”

“Physiologically, there’s no way these injuries, the fractured bones and dislocated joint, here’s no way an omega could have done those, right? They don’t have the strength.” Doctor King gave a bit of a nod crossed with a shake of his head. 

“No, it’s pretty rare, I’d say it’s impossible. Why?” He asked, putting down the x-ray scans. 

“Because I managed to separate the sweet smell from the more pungent one.” Phichit said, handing him the report. “The scent we all smelt first, the sweet one, that’s artificial. Used deliberately to mask something; mask another scent. Look at the second graph. That contains pheromones. That’s the scent produced naturally by the human body. It’s also the stronger scent.” Doctor King stared at the report, flicking back and forth between the graphs with bated breath as he read through the findings. 

“An alpha.” 

“Not just an alpha,” Yuuri said, “an alpha who was intentionally posing as an omega.” His eyes narrowed at the realisation. “Phichit--”

“I’ll try to find out the original source of the scent blocker but it could take a while.” Said Phichit as Doctor King handed back the report. “I can probably get it to you tomorrow evening at the latest.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Let me know once you’ve got it.”

———————————————————————

That evening, Victor waited in the hospital parking lot for Yuuri to finish work. He finally came out a little past seven with a tired smile on his face. 

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Yuuri apologetically smiled, “I just needed to finish up some last minute work. We might have something.” Yuuuri reached to cup Victor’s cheek as he sat down, pulling him into a kiss. 

“It’s okay,” Victor reassured, kissing his plush lips, “I was here early.” He chuckled, pulling back. He dropped one hand to Yuuri’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze as he started the car. “Vietnamese food good for you?” Asked Victor as he pulled out of his parking space. Yuuri chuckled. 

“If it’s with you, then yes, it’s good for me.” Victor’s heart literally skips a beat. After all this time, he still couldn’t believe just how sweet Yuuri was when the  _ Doctor  _ title was dropped. 

“Have I ever told you you’re perfect?” Victor said with a smile as they drove down the street. 

“Huh?”

“You’re intelligent, you never let people doubt you, you never make mistakes… you’re gorgeous…” Victor rambled, and if he could look at Yuuri, he’d see the dusty rose blush that stained his cheeks. “I just can’t believe someone who’s…  _ literally  _ perfect actually exists.” He sighed with a tender smile.

“I’ve never been allowed to make mistakes.” Sighed Yuuri. “I can’t afford to make them. And… I’m not… perfect.” Yuuri mumbled. “I’m far from it but… thank you.” Yuuri sweetly smiled. “You’re not half bad yourself.” A breathy huff of amusement fell from Yuuri’s lips as he gazed over at his lover, a sweet smile spread across his face. 

“You don’t have to be so flawless all the time, you know.” Victor reassured with a comforting smile. “You don’t have to expect so much of yourself. You can’t always get everything right the first try, but… you do, and I often wonder how.” Victor chuckled, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. 

“I’ve always had to get everything right first try.” Yuuri murmured, staring at their joint hands as he squeezed Victor’s hand. “Because if I don’t get it right the first try, I often don’t get another.” Victor wondered why Yuuri was so cryptic with words, but he figured this was Yuuri’s way of opening up. 

“Why do you think you never get a second chance?” 

***

_ “Tweezers.” Yuuri held out a hand to receive said tweezers as he held an artery slightly closed. “I’m going to open the coronary artery. As soon as its open I need you to pass me the nanotube on the syringe and carefully.” The surgeon beside him nodded and began preparing the tube for insertion. “Angie, hold that artery there. Do not move it.”  _

_ Yuuri could see the heart beating, the way the atria and the ventricles thumped with each beat of the semilunar valve. He could practically hear the blood flowing through the arteries as he sucked in a deep breath. “Scalpel.” A scalpel was passed to him, and with the artery clamped, Yuuri began to cut into the artery.  _

_ But as soon as his hand began to move, he was overcome by a sudden numbness pulsing through his hands. The scalpel slipped, slicing way too far into the artery. The scalpel slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor as Yuuri hissed, grabbing his hand and squeezing in an attempt to get some of the feeling back to his hands.  _

_ “He’s bleeding, bleeding too fast, clamp the artery and get me the staple gun now!” Yuuri backed away, head aching as the numbness rendered his hand entirely useless once again. “He needs a blood transfusion, now. Get the artery closed ASAP.” Surgeons made haste around the operating theatre to clamp the artery closed in an attempt to correct Doctor Katsuki’s fatal error. He had to get out of there.  _

_ “Doctor Katsuki, I think you need to--” Yuuri left the theatre before she could even finish her sentence. God, he’d fucked up, almost slicing through the patient’s ventricle with the state of his hands. Gradually, feeling began to come back as he shakily clenched his fist, the static feeling dissipating.  _

_ Only thirty minutes later Yuuri watched as the sign above the operating theatre door went dim, signifying the end of the surgery. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as he sucked in a nervous breath. That man in there, his life rested in Yuuri’s hands. And now, it was in the hands of his teammates. The surgery should not have been that short unless--  _

_ “Doctor Katsuki.” Yuuri shamefully looked up at Angela, who shook her head. “He didn’t make it.”  _

_ *** _

“Yuuri…? Yuuri?” Yuuri had gotten lost in the heart wrenching memory. 

“Huh?” 

“Are you alright?” Asked Victor, voice laced with worry. “You were thinking pretty hard just then.” Yuuri flashed him a comforting smile, waving his hand dismissively. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” He promised. “What did you say?”

“I said, why do you think you never get a second chance?” Repeated Victor as Yuuri’s stern expression softened, his thumb running over the space between Victor’s thumb and forefinger. 

“Cardiac surgeons don't get second tries when there’s only one heart.” Yuuri sighed heavily, face solemn, and there it was. Yuuri had opened up a little more.

“Chris said you mentioned being a cardiac surgeon.” Victor said as they stopped at a red light. Yuuri nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri stiffly nodded as tears began to prick his eyes.

“No.” Yuuri shakily sighed. “Not yet. I don’t think I can.” Yuuri sucked in a deep breath as Victor’s hand reached across the centre console to brush tears away from his eyes. “Sometimes I just have to remind myself that I don’t have to be as stressed when the body on my table is already deceased.” He sighed. 

“I’m sorry for asking. You know I’ll listen, don’t you? If you ever want to talk about it.” Yuuri gave him a comforting smile and a nod. “I guess it takes a while to get out of the surgeon mindset, huh?” Victor mused as Yuuri let out a tired huff. 

“You’re right about that.” 

“Well, either way, you’re perfect  _ for me.” _ Yuuri’s heart throbbed as he grasped Victor’s hand from his leg, feeling the soft skin of the top of Victor’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri murmured with a sweet smile. “You’re perfect for me, too.”

***

“Is it nice?” Yuuri asked as Victor dug into his lemongrass pork chops. 

“Yeah. Here, ahh.” He picked some up, holding it on a fork for Yuuri to try. A faint blush bloomed across Yuuri’s cheeks, but with a delighted smile, Yuuri let victor feed him. “How’s the chicken?” Asked Victor as Yuuri swallowed. 

“Good, I’ll cut you a piece.” Victor stared at Yuuri with the most adoring smile, fork prodding at his food with a concentrated look as he cut Victor a piece of eat. 

“Here-- what are you looking at?” Yuuri queried, holding up the fork for Victor, who gratefully took it. 

“You,” Victor said as he swallowed, “always you.” Victor watched, delighted as a fond smile spread across Yuuri’s face, eyes glassy with affection as he chuckled. God, Victor was so infatuated by this man. He was just… wonderful in every way. 

“You know, when I was in med school, I never would have thought I’d see myself with such a hopeless romantic.” Yuuri laughed sweetly. “But I think it’s been one of life’s nicer surprises.” 

“Were you not into the hopeless romantic type in med school?” Victor chided with an amused tone.

“Still not now.”

“But Yuuri! You just said I’m a hopeless romantic!” Pouted Victor, eyes big and pleading as Yuuri gave him a coy smile. 

“I only have eyes for one person, after all.” And Victor could have sworn his heart just  _ exploded.  _

———————————————————————

They drove back to Yuuri’s place after dinner. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Yuuri said, putting down his briefcase, “wanna join?” Instantly, Victor’s dick gave a harsh twitch as he stood, mouth agape as he watched Yuuri saunter towards the spiral stairs. “Well?” Victor couldn’t answer as Yuuri tossed him a flirty smile, hanging up his Louis Vuitton coat. 

“Y-yeah! Yeah.” Hastily, Victor followed Yuuri up the steps and  _ oh,  _ the way his hips swayed with every step was just so enticing. Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he imagined squeezing the plump flesh of Yuuri’s ass, tugging the cheeks apart and diving in. A red hot flush instantly burst across his face at the very thought. He’d have to file that thought away for another day. 

Victor followed Yuuri into the master bedroom. “Help me with my zipper?” Yuuri asked as he turned around.

“Of course.” Victor’s nimble fingers moved to the collar of Yuuri’s dress and tugged the zipper pull down carefully. “How do you normally get in and out of your clothes?” Victor asked curiously as Yuuri stepped out of the dress. 

“I can get in and out of them myself,” He said, “but since you're here I don’t have to.” Yuuri turned around and Victor’s breath hitched as he revealed a matching black bra and panties set. “What are you staring at?” Yuuri asked as Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, the apple bobbing. Yuuri’s face broke out into a grin as Victor’s eyes trained on his chest. “You’ve seen me in my underwear before.” Yuuri said pointedly as Victor came back to his senses. 

“I know! You’re just… really beautiful.” Victor came closer and pressed a kiss just beneath Yuuri’s ear, and then down his jaw and neck. 

“What are you doing…?” Yuuri asked with a soft giggle as Victor kissed across his collarbone and over the soft swell of his breast. 

“Just… can I?” Asked Victor as his hands reached around Yuuri for the closure of the bra. 

“Fine.” Chuckled Yuuri as Victor unhooked the offending garment, letting it fall to the ground. “You do realise I actually wanted to shower?” Yuuri asked with an amused breath as Victor cupped the swell of his chest, kissing down his body. He grasped Yuuri by the hips and pulled him in before laying down on the bed behind him, tugging Yuuri into his lap. 

“I just want to stare…” Victor said breathlessly as he trickled his fingertips down Yuuri’s body and past his navel, threatening to dip into his panties. Yuurl laughed however, as he felt Vitor’s growing hardness beneath him. 

“Mmh… really? Your body seems to want more than to stare.” With a flirty smile, Yuuri’s dainty fingers flicked open the catch on Victor’s belt and undid the button. 

“I thought you wanted to shower…?” Victor asked with a soft gasp as Yuuri tugged his fly down, revealing his cock, half hard in his briefs. Yuuri smiled, his hand pulling Victor’s length free from its confines. 

“We can shower after.” Yuuri said, shuffling back to kiss the tip. His tongue flicked out, teasing the slit of Victor’s cock. Victor let out a loud moan, hand dropping to Yuuri’s hair, digging into the locks. With a prideful grin, Yuuri took the tip between his lips and gave it a hard suck before coming back up. 

Spreading his thighs across Victor’s lap again, Yuuri’s fingers pushed aside the fabric of his panties. “It’s been a while.” Yuuri said with a coquettish smile as Victor groaned, hands digging into Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri grasped one of Victor’s hands, guiding it to his cunt and-- that was it. 

With a surprising amount of strength, Victor flipped him over, pressing him into the mattress. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Yuuri could only smirk as Victor tugged down his panties and parted his thighs. Victor gazed at his cunt, plush and pink and pulsing, slick beginning to leak out. Instantly, he ducked down, burying his face between plump thighs. Yuuri’s sweet scent filled his nose and he moaned, tongue coming out to flick his clit. 

“Vitya--!” Yuuri gasped, hands gripping the sheets as Victor began to press soft, sweet kisses to his lips. “O-oh…!” Victor’s tongue flitted out, stroking between Yuuri’s folds as he moaned into his cunt, sending shivers up Yuuri’s spine with the vibrations. Yuuri sucked in a deep, trembling breath, eyes fluttering shut as Victor’s lips tugged on one side of Yuuri’s pussy, suckling gently on the sweet folds. “V-Vitya…” He sighed, pussy gushing with slick as Victor’s talented tongue flirted with his folds before dipping in. 

“Mmgh!” The inside of Yuuri’s thighs quivered. His chest heaved, a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin as Victor’s tongue dipped into his cunt. His hips jerked, but Victor held them still as Yuuri vibrated beneath him. He opened his eyes and chanced a glance down at Victor and  _ oh,  _ he was so handsome - Yuuri couldn’t help but run his fingers through disheveled hair, sweeping his fringe back. Victor’s eyes were closed, lashes fluttering as he moaned into Yuuri’s peach, and the very sight made Yuuri flood more slick. 

“So delicious…” Victor sighed, pulling back to lap up Yuuri’s juice. “So pretty too.” Yuuri keened, back arching as Victor’s tongue plunged back in, working him open as his thumb held Yuuri’s lips apart. 

“A-haa… ahmmm… V-Vitya…” Yuuri moaned headily as Victor pulled back again, moving up to his thighs to kiss his scent gland. Yuuri shivered at the touch of his lips, cunt leaking again. Victor’s lips trailed from his upper thigh back down to his pussy, kissing his folds in the same way he’d kiss Yuuri’s lips, almost making out with his cunt as Yuuri preened beneath him. 

Yuuri could hear the lewd, wet noises as Victor made out with his pussy, slick drooling from his cunt as Victor kissed and licked and sucked at his folds. And for the life of him Yuuri just couldn’t keep quiet. He moaned and groaned and squealed as Victor’s lips found his clit. Two fingers slid into his wet heat to stretch him open just as he gave a hard suck to the erect nub and Yuuri was  _ gone.  _

“A-haa! V-Vitya! O-ohh! C-coming--!” Yuuri’s hips stuttered, hands gripping the sheets as he bit his lip, back arching off the bed. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, breathy, staccato moans being punched out of his lungs as his cunt squirted sweet juice all over Victor’s face, cocklet twitching as it spurted clear fluid up his stomach. Victor continued to work him through his orgasm, mewling into his cunt as slick splashed his face. 

When Yuuri finally came down from his high, panting heavily, he opened his eyes to see Victor sit back up and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “Beautiful…” Murmured Victor, and Yuuri could see his cock, painfully hard and red with arousal. Precome beaded at the tip, dribbling down the thick girth, the base of his knot also beginning to swell a little with arousal, and Yuuri just wanted to  _ lick.  _ Victor leaned over him, guiding their faces closer for a kiss. 

Yuuri keened again at the sweet taste of himself on Victor’s tongue as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor sat back up and gave his dick a long, slow stroke, a low groan pulling from his throat at the relief. Yuuri groaned, turning onto his front, ass in the air, chest to the mattress to reveal his plush cunt once more. He moaned for Victor to hurry up, head turned back to watch him, eyes glassy with lust. After a couple of strokes, Victor lined the bulbous head of his member up to kiss Yuuri’s fluttering entrance. 

“Ready?” Asked Victor and Yuuri gave an impatient mewl, hips pushing back, much to Victor’s amusement. “It’s like you’re a whole different person when you’re horny.” Yuuri was about to scold him with a snide remark, but he could only gasp sharply, moaning as his breath caught in his throat, Victor’s cock immediately driving in. 

Yuuri’s hands dug into the sheets, gripping the fabric as tight as possible as Victor’s cock split him open, carving a space for himself between Yuuri’s plush thighs. Victor growled as Yuuri’s cunt convulsed, the wet, velvety warmth clamping down around him, massaging his girth. 

“Ohh… fuck…” Groaned Victor as he let out a long, slow breath, relishing in the way Yuuri whimpered. Victor’s dick twitched violently at the way Yuuri fluttered around him, opening up so invitingly and  _ god,  _ it was so hot. 

Victor’s fingers dig into his ass, parting his cheeks. He could see the way Yuuri’s wet lips were sealed around his cock, pink and eager to be thoroughly used. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, hips rolling back, tempting Victor to move. 

“Yes, my love.” Chuckled Victor as his hips pulled back, withdrawing until only the tip remained inside before his hips snapped. 

“Ungh!” Yuuri’s body lurched forwards, a punched out moan tearing from his throat as Victor fucked into him. “Fuck… yeah… k-keep going…” Yuuri’s breaths were raspy and dry as Victor’s hips snapped, pounding into him with a steady pace that Yuuri could tell would get faster. Victor leaned down, body draping over Yuuri as he kissed Yuuri’s neck, nose brushing his ear as he groaned in Yuuri’s ear. One arm curled under Yuuri’s body to grasp his shoulder, then, Victor hoisted him up against his body.

Yuuri let out a soft squeak at the sudden change in position as he was now spread across Victor’s lap, back to his chest as Victor kissed his jaw. Yuuri’s hips ground down against Victor’s cock, letting out soft noises at the way Victor’s cock brushed all of the right places. 

“Ahh… Y-Yuuri…” Victor gasped as Yuuri’s hips inched, beginning to move up and down on Victor’s cock. They quickly built up a rhythm, Victor’s hips thrusting up to meet Yuuri half way and soon, Yuuri was crying out on his lap, desperately close to coming. 

“V-Vitya-- c-close… ahh…” Yuuri moaned breathily as one arm came around Victor’s neck, craning his neck to nose at his jaw. Victor’s hand snaked down Yuuri’s body to wrap around his cocklet. 

“Mgh… me too… Yuuri…” Victor’s breath brushed Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri whimpering as Victor stroked his cocklet. “I love you… Yuuri…” It only took those four words for Yuuri to come with a cry, back arching and hips stuttering as he squirted again, this time, around Victor’s cock. Victor inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure around his cock, Yuuri tightening so suddenly, stomach muscles clamping down around his member. 

“A-haa-- fuck!” Victor gave three more sharp thrusts before his hips still, cock pulsing as he came, holding tight onto Yuuri’s hips as he let out a long, drawn out moan into Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri trembling in his lap with oversensitivity. Yuuri could feel the wet warmth spread across his lower abdomen as he collapsed against Victor’s chest, panting and gasping for air, chest heaving with every tired breath as Victor came down from his orgasm. 

Yuuri’s cunt gave a soft twitch as Victor’s length began to soften, his hot breaths brushing Yuuri’s ear as his grip around his body loosened. “Ohh… you were perfect…” He praised, dropping a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek after a few quiet moments. “Feel okay?” Yuuri gave an exasperated, yet satisfied sigh as he nodded. “Up for a shower?” 

“Gimme a minute…”

———————————————————————

The next morning, Victor dropped Yuuri off at the hospital where his car was still parked in the parking lot. 

“I’ll pick you up from work tonight. Phone me when you want picking up, I’ll come and get you.” Victor said as he parked the car. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Reassured Yuri, picking up his briefcase. 

“I want to.” Victor insisted. “We don’t know if or when another body is going to turn up.” He sighed heavily, one hand squeezing Yuuri’s thigh. “I don’t want you going home alone at night so just… phone me, okay?” Victor pleaded, biting his lip.

“Seriously, Vitya, I’ll be alright on my own. You don’t need to pick me up again. Besides, I can’t just leave my car parked here.” Yuuri mused with a soft huff.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri nodded. 

“I’m sure. Now stop worrying and get to work.” Victor relented.

“Alright. See you later, I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

***

“Your car was in the lot this morning.” Doctor King said as Yuuri came into the laboratory. “Where were you?” 

“Victor took me home last night and brought me in today.” Sighed Yuuri as he hung up his coat. “So my car didn’t come home with me.” Doctor King frowned.

“You drive a Tesla and you trust leaving it in the parking lot?” He asked curiously, putting down the report he was reading. 

“Not really, but it’s not exactly a car you can just steal and drive off.” Yuuri said. “You have to know the buttons and how it drives, too.” 

“Lucky for some to be driving a Tesla.” Doctor King pouted. “I’m jealous.”

“Don’t be,” Yuuri quipped, “the pros of being a cardiac surgeon do not outweigh the cons, trust me on that. It may pay well, but not well enough to compensate for how difficult it is.” Yuuri murmured.

“Is that why you’re a medical examiner instead?” Doctor King probably didn’t mean it, but that question ticked Yuuri off  _ a lot.  _

“I’m a medical examiner because I  _ killed  _ someone, Christopher.” Yuuri gritted. “Not like you didn’t already know that. Get back to work.” 

***

“Yuuri! I found the source of the scent blocker!” Phichit said, standing from his chair with the report. “I’m pretty sure this is it, though I can’t be one hundred percent sure.” He passed Yuuri the report, whose brow creased as he looked through it. 

“Good job, let me phone--” But before he could finish his sentence, his phone started ringing. He pulled it from his pocket to see who it was. “Or not. Guess he’ll phone me instead.” Yuuri said before picking up. “Hey, you got something?” 

_ Yeah, another body.”  _ Victor sighed down the phone.  _ “The address has just been sent to you, meand Chris are on the way.”  _

Got it. Coming now.” Yuuri cut the call, phone sliding back into his pocket. “We have a body. Bring that with you.” Yuuri instructed as he picked up his coat and briefcase. It was as if Victor had jinxed it. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri and Phichit left the laboratory to head to the crime scene, and Phichit noticed that Yuuri was in a particularly sour mood. 

“Something the matter?” He asked as Yuuri drove. Yuuri let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Just one Doctor King who doesn’t know when to shut up.” Grumbled Yuuri. 

“He said something?” Stiffly, Yuuri nodded, flicking his indicator. 

“He likes to remind me I lost my license to practice medicine.” Yuuri bitterly huffed. 

“I already warned him not to talk about that again.” Phichit frowned. “You want me to deck him one?” Yuuri snorted his laughter, a smile crossing his face.

“Yes, please do.” Chuckled Yuuri contently. 

“Have you told Victor about that?” Phichit asked cautiously, trying to be careful not to touch a nerve. “About… you know…” Yuuri shook his head. 

“I hate talking about it.” Yuuri said solemnly. “And with everyone else I can be vague but I know if I told him I’d… end up spilling everything about my last job and then crying for hours and… I’m not ready to talk about it in that kind of depth.” He explained with a soft huff. “Vitya just has this… comforting presence. He could make you spill all your life secrets just with those puppy dog eyes.” Yuuri laughed fondly at the thought of his lover. “I just… I hate talking about it.” 

They pulled up outside a house on the end of a quiet cul-de-sac, blocked off by crime scene tape. “Come on, let’s see who we’ve got.” Yuuri climbed out of the car, briefcase in his hand as he stalked over to the officer guarding the scene. “Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” He huffed, ducking under the tape as Phichit followed suit. He went straight into the house to find Victor stood over the body with a notepad. “Who’ve we got?” Asked Yuuri as he went over, heels clicking on the floorboards of the living room. He knelt down to the body to take a look.

“Connor Greggory. Twenty seven. Male omega, found by his mate this afternoon when he came home after spending the weekend with his mother.” Yuuri snapped on a pair of latex gloves to feel around the body. 

“Four stab wounds, four parallel lacerations. Looks like another number in our serial murders.” He commented, standing back up. “Get the body to the morgue, I’ll see what I can pull. In the meantime,” Yuuri said, taking the report from Phichit, “we have something for you.” He passed the report to Victor, who opened it. “Phichit determined what brand the scent blocker is.”

“It’s like finding a needle in a haystack but we might be able to run some searches, see if someone bought those brand new shoes  _ and  _ these scent blockers on the same card or something like that.” Christophe sighed heavily as he took the report from Victor’s hands. “I’ll head back now and make a start. We might just get lucky.” He murmured. 

“Let me know what you find. I’ll join you once we’ve wrapped up here. Meet back at the station?” Asked Victor as Christophe turned to leave. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Looks like I’m headed to the morgue.” Yuuri tiredly sighed. “I’ll see what I can pull from our victim, maybe there’ll be something else that can help Christophe out.” 

“Sure, I’ll phone if we get anything here, too.”

***

Yuuri managed to pull a strand of hair from their fourth victim’s clothes, luckily, still with the roots. With a proud grin, he put the strand of hair into a small, plastic container to take for testing. 

“Hey,” Doctor King called, and Yuuri turned around.

“You need something?” He grumbled, removing his lab goggles.

“No, just umm… I didn’t mean to…” Yuuri raised a brow as Doctor King struggled with his words. “I didn’t mean to strike a nerve this morning.” He said apologetically, a sheepish smile on his face. “I didn’t intend to… you know. So… I’m sorry about that.” Much to Doctor King’s surprise, Yuuri actually smiled at him. 

“It’s okay.” He uttered placidly. “Thank you for your apology.” Doctor King nodded, a relieved expression on his face as he turned and left the laboratory. Yuuri let out a soft chuckle before turning back to the clothes in front of him. 

He didn’t manage to pull anything else bar the strand of hair but still, it was better than nothing.

***

Victor came down to the morgue hours later holding a bag. 

“We have another shoe print, this time, we were able to cast it. It was imprinted in the mud of the garden. We also lifted a fingerprint from the backdoor, but that was all we got.” Victor said, handing Yuuri the bag. 

“It’s better than nothing.” Yuuri said reassuringly as he grasped Victor’s hand, squeezing softly. “And it’s useful. “I’ll run the fingerprint and analyse the shoe print, see what comes up.”

“Are you gonna be alright when I’m not here?” Victor asked, brow creased with worry.

“Vitya… I’m at work. Of course I’m going to be okay.” Yuuri said dismissively. 

“Maybe I should pick you up tonight.” Victor frowned, thumb gently stroking Yuuri’s hand.

“Seriously, I’m going to be okay.” Insisted Yuuri with a bit of a peeved breath. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Vitya, get back to work.” Yuuri deadpanned and Victor looked at him like a kicked puppy. “I will be okay.” Yuuri reiterated. “And if I’m not, I’ll call. Now,  _ please,  _ get back to work okay?” Yuuri said with a tone that was just a smidget patronising, but really, Victor was far too worried. “Promise I’ll call when I leave work then, how does that sound?” Yuuri sighed, bemused at Victor’s puppy dog eyes. 

“Promise?” 

_ “Promise.  _ Now go, before you piss me off.” Yuuri scowled, teeth bit together harder than normal as he sent Victor on his way. 

“Alright. I love you.” He cooed, tugging Yuuri in for a chaste kiss. 

“I love you, too. Now go on, on your way.” Reluctantly, Victor left the morgue. It was cute to see Victor so worried. Adorable, actually. But very unnecessary and borderline overbearing. Victor knew Yuuri liked to have space and independence, and that did not change, even with a serial murderer on the loose. Regardless of how overprotective Yuuri thought Victor was being, it filled his heart with pure joy to know Victor cared so much.

Obviously, Yuuri already knew how much Victor loved and cared for him. But to see that affection in action and feel it too, was completely different. Perhaps Yuuri had been a little harsh sending Victor on his way like that. He’d just have to make it up to him later. 

***

Victor came back to the morgue  _ again  _ just a few hours later. Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes as he came out to greet him. 

“I’m still alive.” He drawled, coming out from the laboratory. “You can head back now. You could have just phoned.” Yuuri said, face bemused as he met Victor outside the laboratory. 

“Well… I actually came to say we managed to find who bought those scent blockers  _ and  _ the shoes, but it could just be a coincidence.” Victor said, handing Yuuri a file. 

“Oh.” Yuuri opened the file, eyes scanning the first page. “Get me a sample of their hair, I’ll compare it to the one I’ve got here.” Yuuri sighed, closing the file. “Thanks.” Yuuri turned away, but Victor stopped him. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Yes?”

“Am I annoying you?” He asked, yes big and beseeching as he gazed at Yuuri, who gave a soft chuckle. 

“No,” Yuuri said, “but you will if you keep coming down just to see if I’m alive.” He pulled Victor in by the waist, arms wrapping around him. 

“Sorry… I can’t help but worry…” Mumbled Victor into Yuuri’s hair as he kissed the crown of his head. 

“It’s cute.” Yuuri crooned. “It’s cute that you worry. But I’ll be alright, trust me.” Victor subsided, nodding softly. 

“Let me know though. If you decide later that you want me to pick you up.” 

“I will. Now go on. Back off you go. Come back when you have a sample of this guy’s hair.” 

———————————————————————

It had been a few days, but nothing new had turned up from neither Yuuri nor the police department. That meant Victor’s worry had increased tenfold, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“You do  _ not  _ have to follow me grocery shopping.” Scolded Yuuri through gritted teeth as he walked to his car, Victor hastily following, trying to keep up. “Seriously, Vitya, this is getting a bit ridiculous.” He huffed. “You can’t just follow me everywhere! I’m not going to die getting groceries.” 

“Yuuri, we are no closer to catching whoever murdered the four bodies in the basement of the hospital! He carves tally marks into them! At least let me make sure you’re okay.” Yuuri let out another exasperated sigh. 

“You’re my  _ boyfriend,  _ Victor, not my bodyguard. If I wanted a bodyguard, I would have  _ hired  _ one. But I do not want a bodyguard, I want my boyfriend.” Yuuri hissed. 

“But--”

“No, Victor, this conversation ends here. I’m going to get my groceries and you are  _ not  _ to follow me.” With that, Yuuri unlocked his car door and got in. Victor didn’t even manage to get another word in before Yuuri sped off. With an exasperated sigh, Victor got into his own car. He picked up his phone to call Christophe. 

_ “So, how did it go?”  _ Asked Christophe as he picked up the phone. 

“I think he’s mad at me.” Victor murmured, brows knitted together as he sighed heavily.

_ “Well to be honest, you are very overbearing.”  _ Christophe said.  _ “He might be an omega but I’m sure he can protect himself.”  _

“But what if he can’t?” 

_ “Do you doubt him that much?”  _ Christophe asked, to which Victor sighed again, shaking his head.

“No, but--”

_ “Right, then. Leave him be.”  _ Christophe advised.  _ “Don’t forget he’s spent his whole adult life living alone, caring for himself. This is the first time he’s had someone else to look out for him. He’s probably grown accustomed to not having his personal space so invaded.”  _ Another heavy breath fell from Victor’s lips. 

“How long do I leave him to stew for, then?” 

_ “Send him a text to apologise and then just let him stew until he decides to text back. In Yuuri’s defence, it’s not necessary to follow him everywhere.”  _ Christophe mused with a soft laugh. 

“Do you think I’m being overprotective too?” Victor asked, nibbling his bottom lip between his teeth as his free hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

_ “Honestly I’d love to have someone so willing to protect me but, I can also see why Yuuri thinks you're annoying.”  _ Another dramatic sigh fell from Victor’s lips.  _ “Don’t forget, he’s used to being in his own company and taking care of himself. Don’t be upset with him, just leave him be for now.”  _ That was very much not the response Victor wanted to hear, but very much the response he needed to hear. 

“Alright. See you tomorrow?” 

_ “See you tomorrow.”  _

_ *** _

_ “So, how did the overbearing boyfriend issue go?”  _ Phichit asked when Yuuri phoned him. Yuuri had him on speaker while he drove, needing to vent a little after his disagreement with Victor.

“Still overbearing.” Mumbled Yuuri. “I don’t know how to convince him I’m not going to get murdered.”

_ “Well, to be fair to Victor, he just wants you to be safe.”  _ Phichit said.  _ “But I also understand your need for space. Just… maybe apologise to him for your attitude and try to talk it out without getting frustrated.”  _

“I know it’s because he’s worried, and I appreciate that but he seriously does not need to follow me to the grocery store. Maybe I was a bit harsh to him.” Yuuri’s brows knitted together with concern as he let out an unsettling sigh. 

_ “Just… phone him when you get home, okay? And try to be a bit more understanding, too.”  _

“Okay, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri had received a text from Victor while he was out, but he was yet to reply to it.

From: Vitya 💕

I’m sorry for being so intrusive. I’ll leave you for now. Love you 💕

When he got home, he reread the text, a fond smile on his face as he tapped Victor’s contact photo to call him. The phone rang for a few seconds before Victor picked up.

_ “Yuuri?”  _

“Hey.” Yuuri cooed sweetly. “I’m sorry--”

_ “I’m sorry!”  _ Victor blurted out quickly.  _ “F-for being a nuisance and not respecting your need or space.”  _ Mumbled Victor, and if Yuuri could see him now, he’d run his thumb between the crease in his brows to smooth it out. _ “I just can’t help but worry about you.”  _

“I know.” Yuuri crooned sweetly. “It’s sweet. I’ve never had anyone care about me in the same way you do.” Yuuri could hear the way Victor’s breath caught in his throat, and already he could picture that adorable flush bursting across his cheeks. Victor was a sucker for praise. “And I appreciate that, I really do.” Yuuri contently smiled, voice soft as he spoke. “But I don’t like it when you’re like…” Yuuri struggled to think of the words as he hummed in thought. “One of those things that that sticks to the side of a boat and you can only remove them with a hacksaw.” Victor spluttered a laugh. 

_ “A barnacle?”  _ He added with an amused laugh.

“Yeah. That’s just a bit too much for me. And… I’m sorry too. For my attitude.” There were a few seconds of silence before Victor spoke again. 

_ “It’s okay. I know you like having personal space.” Victor smiled contently. “Shall I let you go, then?”  _

“Yeah… I umm… make sure you eat, okay?” Victor chuckled. 

_ “I will. You too, make sure you eat. See you tomorrow?” _

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. I love you.” 

_ “I love you, too.” _

———————————————————————

The bodies stopped turning up after their main suspect, one Ryan Thomas, had been questioned. Victor came down to the morgue later that day with another bag of evidence for Yuuri - a saliva sample in the form of a water bottle, a hair sample, and his  _ actual  _ shoe size, in hopes that they’d come up with something. He’d also managed to get his fingerprint. When Yuuri analysed the one found at the most recent crime scene, it hadn’t been on the database. Hopefully now though, it was. 

“I have a bag full of useful things.” Victor said as he came into the laboratory. “Saliva, hair, and shoes in his actual shoe size. His fingerprint should be on the database as well, so you can run it now and see if it matches. An excited grin crossed Yuuri’s face. 

“Stay here, I’m gonna run the fingerprint now. Phichit,” Yuuri took the bag from Victor. 

“Yes?” 

“Hair sample. Compare it to the one we found the other day. And the shoes. Remember the bloody footprint? Where it smears at the heel should indicate how big their feet actually are. Look at it again and let me know if it matches the shoes.” Phichit nodded and took the bag. 

“Got it.” Yuuri turned back to Victor. 

“You, come with me.” Yuuri hooked his finger, gesturing for Victor to follow him into the next room. He sat down at the computer and brought up the fingerprint lifted from the crime scene. “If this is a match to him, and that hair sample comes back as a match too, you’ve got your man.” Yuuri said as the computer ran through the database of fingerprints. “Give it a couple of minutes to do its magic. You’d better hope this is your man otherwise we’re back to square one.” Sighed Yuuri as they waited. 

“But even if this does match, we still need the hair and the shoe print to match to before we even think about pressing charges. After all, a fingerprint on the backdoor isn’t much.” Victor said as they watched the computer rapidly scan the database. 

“Mhm…” Yuuri agreed. “Even if all of this match, it isn’t conclusive. But at least it could get you a search warrant.” Yuuri said, just as the computer beeped. Yuuri turned his attention back to the screen. “It’s a match. Phone Christophe. He needs to talk to this guy again. I’m gonna help Phichit, see if we can get you that search warrant any faster.” Yuuri printed the report and handed it to Victor. “Go, head back. I’ll phone if I get anything.” 

“Got it, see you later.” Victor was so eager to get back to the station that he didn’t even stop to kiss Yuuri. Though, Yuuri didn’t mind - it was incredibly charming to see Victor so invested in his work.

***

Yuuri phoned Victor back a few hours later. 

_ “Got something for me, baby?”  _

“It’s a match. The hair you pulled from your suspect is a match to the one me and Phichit pulled and tested from our fourth victim’s clothes. And the shoe size seems to be a match to what was indicated by the way the bloody footprint was smeared. But we can’t be conclusive about that. Can that get you a search warrant?” Asked Yuuri. 

_ “It should be alright. I’m gonna run it with the team and get to the judge ASAP.”  _

“Let me know how it goes.” 

———————————————————————

Armed with a search warrant, Victor and his team turned up once again, outside the home of Ryan Thomas. 

“Ryan Thomas?” Victor asked as an alpha opened the door. He pulled out a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. “A search warrant has been issued for your home.”

*** 

Victor had never felt such a huge sense of relief as he handcuffed someone. Now finally able to relax, Victor picked up his phone to call Yuuri. 

_ “Hey. Job well done?”  _ Cooed Yuuri sweetly. 

“Job well done indeed.” Victor sighed contently. “I was wondering… d’you wanna come over after work tonight?” Asked Victor. “N-not for me to be overbearing and protective or anything!” Victor quickly clarified. “J-just because… I’d love your company.” Yuuri laughed on the other end, amused at Victor’s rambling. 

_ “I’ll see you at seven thirty tonight, then.”  _ Victor let out a satisfied sigh.

“See you then. I love you.”

_ “I love you, too.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
